Heal My Wounds
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: When Kagome finds herself alone in a world moving on without her she finds herself accepting the comfort Sesshomaru offers, in retun she gives him the safe haven to share his deepest confidences. Lemon marked in the story. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: not the owner of InuYasha**

**Heal My Wounds**

Sesshomaru never wanted to admit that Kagome had made an impact in his life. The little human miko had shown that the race was not a complete loss. He would not admit that Rin reminded him of this woman and that had been the reason he had saved her. Kagome was nothing to him… he told himself.

Kagome had never admitted to anyone how much she felt for the Lord of the Western Lands. He had given her a reason to stand up in what she believes, and lived to tell about it. InuYasha had never wanted to see Kagome happy, she reasoned, he wanted her close enough to love him but not so close as to commit. But she didn't care about the Lord of the Western Lands… she told herself.

Shippou sat idly by watching his new mother lie to herself about her true desires. She had never been more attracted to a male than when she is going against Sesshomaru over InuYasha, who he knew was like a brother to Kagome. Shippou wanted nothing more than to get the two over their differences. Rin had joined the cause as well… and they were determined to succeed.

Kagome walked with Shippou to the river near her newly built home, being away from the hustle and bustle of town freed her to work on training herself. She felt the brush of youki run down her body like water and a smile spread over her face. Walking back into the clearing Kagome found Ah-un waiting at the trough for food. Rubbing the scaled beast behind the ear she removed the muzzles before emptying a pound of old grass and bits of meats from leftover kills.

"Where is your master, hmm?" She whispered as Shippou went into the house to put the water in the catch. Kagome turned around to look at the forest as Sesshomaru walked into the clearing. "Hello Sesshomaru." She greeted with a bow.

"You have moved far from the village… I thought you liked being near people." He approached earning a whine from the beast. Kagome soothed him with a gentle hand before looking back at Shippou working at the pages in his coloring book. "You mentioned before that the future is full of humans."

"Yeah, but I also can't stand to see so many happy people and all the children. I wanted children so bad." Kagome motioned for him to follow her away from the well side house and to the god tree. "I love Shippou, and I love living here but I can't stand not having my own children."

"InuYasha has not claimed you?"

"No, he doesn't love me like that… we were happy for the first year I was back but I think he realized it would never be the same as before. So I got away from the village, but I am still close enough if they need me, or if InuYasha does."

"You still hold that you want him." He turned to look into the branches of the great tree. "InuYasha does not know what good lives in you… he doesn't know what he has lost when you finally realize how much you do not care for him anymore." Their eyes meet and Kagome approaches to stand inches apart. Reaching out she pressed her body against his armored front.

"I know I don't really love him anymore, but I do know that I can't just turn from him completely." Kagome turned her face up to him while she continued to hold him. "Thank you for making me wake up and quit sulking."

"I have not done anything…" He rubbed the hair away from her tan skin. "Kagome…" He whispered dipping in to capture her lips with his own. She pressed back, their passion washing through them as strong as the beat of their fast hearts. Pulling away Kagome touched her lips as Sesshomaru pulled her against him once more to kiss her again.

"I have never desired someone as much as I desire you." He growled against her lips. A scream ripped through the forest forcing them apart. Turning Kagome ran for the sound with Sesshomaru close on her trail. Shippou stood between the demon and the girl crying on the ground. Ah-un before the demon kit as the lizard charged forward, lightning struck from the dragon's mouth bringing the beast down once and for all. Kagome lifted Rin into her arms as the girl cried.

"I came to see Kagome-sama… and Shippou was keeping me company while you were out." Rin rubbed her eyes of tears to see Sesshomaru standing behind the miko. "I'm sorry I interrupted you two." She blushed taking in the sight of Kagome's hair ruffled and Sesshomaru's wrinkled clothing.

"Don't you mind that, I just want to know you are okay." Kagome checked all of her appendages before standing her on the ground. "You look fine, run on and play Rin." The girl giggled turning and going to Shippou who lead her into the house to color in the main room. Turning to Sesshomaru Kagome found his eyes had frozen over again. "I hope you come back to see me again…"

"Kagome," He leaned in taking in the scent of her from the hollow of her throat. Kagome inhaled his scent as best she could, imprinting the smell of thunder and moss deep in her heart. She leaned in and pressed a kiss against his throat earning a low growl before he too pressed a kiss to her pulse point before moving to her soft lips.

"Why are you always so shut off?" Kagome whispered against his mouth. He pulled away, looking down at the miko silently before turning to look at the home where the children had fallen silent. "They probably fell asleep on the floor." She sighed walking toward Ah-un who whined as she replaced the muzzles. "I will see you whenever you return."

"I will have your answer when I return from my patrols." He murmured against the shell of her ear before he stepped away to leave. Kagome watched him go before going into the home to put the children to bed. InuYasha came to the house shortly after dark catching the scent of Sesshomaru in the area before the home came into view.

He stood at the door thinking about the life that had changed so much that Kagome lived alone with her adopted son while he had the village to watch after and friends to keep him busy. Walking in Kagome smiled over her cup of tea waving for him to sit and join her.

"I see that Rin came out here…" He glanced through the open door to see the little girl curled up with Shippou on the mat. "I also smell Sesshomaru outside… and on you." He watched her sit the cup down before she looked up to connect eyes with him.

"He came to see if I needed anything, and Rin came out while he was here. I brushed against him when he was leaving." She rubbed the statement away before lifting her refilled cup up once more.

"Smells like more than just a brush to me…" InuYasha grumbled.

"Why are you out here InuYasha?" She sighed looking to the little girl in the other room. "I will bring her into town tomorrow I want to see Sango anyways."

"Alright."

"Is that all?" Kagome finished giving InuYasha no room than to leave the home and return to his life in the village. Kagome carried herself into her room before curling up with her son and Rin to fall asleep.

*Break in scenes*

"So, do you like him?" Sango whispered while keeping an eye on the children. Kagome shrugged back to her friend, not knowing how to describe her emotions on the matter to anyone.

"I just know that I am not hung up on InuYasha anymore," Kagome grumbled. "But I don't know how to describe how I feel about Sesshomaru; he makes me feel like a woman I guess."

"I think you should really look into yourself about the demon lord… maybe being close with InuYasha was a path to lead you to him." Kagome nodded before walking to her home with Shippou once more. She worked for the next few months to rig pipes and make a bathing area in the home before long winter was blowing in.

"You don't have a good outer kimono mama." Shippou sighed as he watched her sew the old one back into a familiar form. "Maybe you should get a new one…" Shippou smiled. "I'm sure Sesshomaru can get you a nice one."

"I can use this one another winter, and I promise I will get a new one made next spring." Kagome accepted the bowl of soup the young boy handed to her. "Thank you Shippou." Youki rolled in and filled the home as metal clanged outside signaling that Ah-un's masks were removed. Sesshomaru stood outside and did not enter the home, finally Kagome stood and walked over to open the door. "Would you like to come in?"

He nodded coming into the home for the first time. Her ceilings were higher than normal, and there were exposed joints where it seemed the miko was adding onto the home. At the low table he noticed her tattered old winter kimono. Shippou smiled up at him from the floor where his drawings covered the wood.

"Shippou it is getting late, go get ready for bed."

"Can I stay at Sango's or Keade's?" He whimpered looking up sweetly. "I want to see Rin or the twins again." Kagome nodded accepting the hug before he ran toward the village. Ah-un followed making sure that he made it without worry of some demon picking him off. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru before they sat in the living area.

"Is that the only winter kimono you own?" He nodded to the fabric in her lap.

"Yes, I haven't gotten around to buying more, I have been buying a lot of clothing for Shippou, he has growth spurts." Kagome sighed fingering the material. "I am going to buy a new one next spring."

"I have many items I can have brought to you, many are in storage around my lands." He accepted the cup of tea as she folded the kimono and put it back on the chest in the corner.

"I don't want you to go through all the trouble. I will be alright."

"It is no trouble, they are not being used. I have no need for them, and you do." He called for Jaken and they waited patiently as the imp entered silently and bowed to his master. "Retrieve the parcels from my mother's storage." Jaken gave Kagome a wide-eyed look before bowing and leaving the residence.

"Why are you always taking care of me?" She looked up from the tattered material. "I never wanted someone to take care of me like a child."

"You have done more than enough to show that you earned these gifts." He stated reaching over and taking the old piece and tossing it into the flames.

"And how am I to repay you?"

"By listening when I feel the need to 'rant' as you say." He sighed looking into the flames as they finished with the old kimono. "I have kept my life secluded from every living soul, and it is tiresome to carry."

"Then tell me." She smiled moving behind him to begin to pull his armor from him. Once it was undone Sesshomaru lifted it and placed it beside the door. Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him up before leading him to the bath area. Pulling his haori off and leaving the pants on she removed the top kimono and slid into the water leading him in.

He let her have her way; she washed his hair taking the time to rub her blunt fingers against his scalp earning a deep rumble. She braided the long locks and let the heavy mass fall back into the water. Pulling him back against her they rested against the side of the man-made hot spring. He enjoyed the feel of her breasts against his broad shoulders and her sex barely touching his lower back.

"Tell me whatever you want to tell me…" She whispered into his pointed ear while her hands draped over his shoulders to touch his collarbones. "I will be the only one listening…" He felt her drape a barrier over the room. Turning his pressed his lips to her arm before resting his head back against her shoulder.

"I hate InuYasha." She did not offer feedback so he took a breath, "Our father wished for more children but the poison I have destroyed my mother's chances for more. He drove her into an early grave by taking InuYasha's mother." Letting his eyes close he feels her breath on his chest. "That is the basis for my hatred of humans."

"But you do not hate Rin, or myself." She felt his hands clasp over her forearms before starting to rub at them.

"I hated you for being with InuYasha when we first crossed paths. But when I seen how you cared for others regardless of breed and status I knew my hatred for you was unfounded." He smiled as she nuzzled his neck. "Before the human mated my father he was cold and unfeeling, like I was when we first met. He beat the habits of a lord into me, hardened me to everything and everyone around me.

"But when InuYasha was on the way his tune changed, and I was left alone to pick up after his indiscretions. I laid my mother to rest not a month before InuYasha was born, and I desired my father's death for it." Jaken entered the home putting the items in the sitting area and left once more without a word. "I have duties to attend to," He turned and pulled her until their bodies touched completely and kissed her. "I will return again."

"You are always welcome… and you don't have to wait for me to invite you in for future reference." She smiled climbing from the water with him. Once she pulled her outer kimono on she walked around the items in her home to retrieve a pair of dry hamaka from Ah-un's saddle bag. She waited for him in the living area, taking the chance to sort through some of the things there. Many were silk with hand sewn patterns on them, among the things were several outer kimono and three boxes of jewelry.

"May I?" Sesshomaru lifted the first box and pulled a silver necklace from within. Kagome turned and lifted her hair allowing him to clasp it around her neck. Touching the pendant she turned and smiled at him before helping him into the armor and seeing him off. Kagome sorted and stored many of the pieces, and when she got to one bundle she found it was fuller than others.

Putting those further away than the ones she could use. Many bundles had matching outfits for children and Kagome smiled imagining Shippou matching her for festivals. Rolling out a thick mat from her store area she pulled the thick blankets up and let herself drift to sleep.

*Break in scene*

Kagome let Shippou run with the other children once his nicer kimono was removed and he was in the older ones. She sat with her thick blue outer kimono pulled around her next to Sango. InuYasha had put up a fight when he found Kagome wearing kimono from his half-brother and watching Shippou wear the silks of the Western Lands but the argument was quelled when Kagome removed the enchanted beads and told him that he was free to do as he pleased.

Sesshomaru would come once or twice a month and sit with her in the warm water and tell her his secrets. She would wash his hair and rub his tense shoulders before he would leave and she would go to bed. Shippou became a frequent visitor to the village on night like this and InuYasha would lurk close to the hut to see if he could find out what was going on. But his nose told him that Sesshomaru had not touched Kagome more than appropriate.

"Kagome," Sango smiled waving her hand in front of her friends face to gain her attention. "Back to earth with you…"

"Sorry, I was thinking." She giggled turning her attention to her best friend.

"I said that I am expecting again." Sango looked down at the two year old boy playing beside them. "I hope that you are—" Kagome hugged the slayer tight before letting a tear roll down her cheek. Pulling away Kagome smiled at her and reassured her.

"I am so happy for you Sango!" She laughed wiping the tear away. "I bet Miroku is hoping for another son."

"We both agreed it doesn't matter… we love all of them." She glanced up at the twins pulling Shippou into the dirt and matting his hair. "Although I wouldn't mind evening the odds." They laughed. Kagome stood shortly after and the two made their return to the small home.

'Not so small anymore…' She admired to herself. Over the winder Kagome had been slowed in her finishing of her home, but it had not stopped her from finishing the plumbing and the walls inside. Or from digging out a large storage area where she put large chunks of ice to keep meats over the summer. Shippou had his own room off to the left down a short hall with a door outside that locked, while her own room sat on the other side next to and adjoined with the hot spring.

At the clearing Ah-un rested on the ground while the armor of the Lord sat in pieces against the side of the home. Sending Shippou to his room Kagome found Sesshomaru, who was resting against the wall of the home around the corner from the door. His chest was bleeding and his hair was matted and dirty. Helping him up Kagome got him into the home and into the bathing room. Removing all of his clothing and trying to keep her modesty she got him into the water.

She went into her room and changed into a light yakata and returned to him. She sat at the rim with her legs in the water and began to rub the dirt from his silver hair. She did not ask what happened and she did not express worry over his injuries knowing that by morning they would be gone. It was not the first time he had come to her after a battle and it made her feel needed when she had to take care of him.

"You have almost finished your home." He stated looking back at the stone floor and stone lined water. "I could have a servant sent to work for you, many are at my disposal."

"I wouldn't want a servant, maybe someone who could be my friend while helping around the house… I would accept that." She murmured looking into the murky water and sighing. "You may come out and dress, I will be in the sitting area." She stood only to have him catch her hand and stand from the water. He turned her, kissing her as their bodies touched soaking her yakata.

He carried her into her room where he pulled the yakata from her and laid her on the mat. Curling up against her and pulling the blankets over their naked bodies he nuzzled into her throat and let her massage his back with one hand. They slept curled into one another and warm until morning, when Kagome woke and realized how close their bodies really were.

She stopped herself from moving when she found that he looked so much younger and innocent when he slept. Tracing the stripes with her finger she moved up to trace the moon on his forehead when he opened his eyes to stare at her.

"Jerk, I thought you were still sleeping." She pulled away and slipped into a yakata before handing his clothing to him and leaving the room. Breakfast was cooking when he found her in the large sitting area. He could smell the venison cooking in the kitchen area through the door as she sipped tea.

"I will send for a demoness to help you around the home."

"Are you ever going to tell me why?" She picked at the threads of her sleeve.

"Kagome…"

"You know this can't last forever, not just this way." She glanced up to see him staring at her with his pure golden eyes. Eyes that were so similar to InuYasha's but less diluted. "Last night made me realize that I have a safe haven for you here, and that with you around I have something to look forward to… but it won't be enough after a few years." He sat across from her. "For either of us…"

"I have things to take care of before I can answer you the way I want to." He sighed leaning forward to kiss her, then he stood and walked toward the door. "And when I do I will never leave you without first showing that I will want no other." He stated before slipping into the morning fog.

Kagome worked on cleaning up the dishes as Shippou swept the floor with the small broom he fashioned from straw and a short branch. Youki swelled outside and Kagome opened the door to find a young kitsune bowing before her.

"Milord sent me to aid you, milady." Kagome laughed making the kitsune cringe first then look up at the young woman standing over her.

"Get up," Kagome smiled offering her a hand before allowing her into the home. They sat around the table with tea as the girl looked into her lap. Shippou smiled up at his mother before clearing his throat. "I didn't want a servant." Kagome said feeling the demoness fill with worry. "I wanted someone to help around the house and to be my friend."

"Milady…" The girl looked up.

"How old are you?" Shippou commented drawing the conversation on.

"I would be in my thirteenth year in autumn." She smiled at him.

"Have you got family?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"They passed some time ago. Milord found me stealing from a village in his province. Instead of killing me he took me into the small home he owned some time ago, I worked there and had everything a good servant could ask for. Until a few years ago…"

"What happened?"

"The other girl that often came left, she was given to a miko for training and he had the home burned. I had been working for a local demon settlement when he found me just this morning."

"Well, like I said you aren't a servant here, and I am not your master." Kagome smiled taking the cups into the kitchen. "Come on, I will have a room built for you by the next moon but until then you can stay in this room back here." Kagome led the girl to the store room where she pulled two mats down and opened a chest with plain kimono into for the girl.

"You will be able to play and enjoy yourself here." Shippou smiled taking her hand and pulling her into the kitchen to show her were everything was and how to use the 'plumbing' around the home. When they were finished looking through the rooms they found Kagome pulling an outer kimono on and waving them after her as she went outside.

"This is where the garden is every year," She pointed to the other side of the well that was turned over and covered in dead leaves. "That is the dry well, it doesn't have a use but it has a connection to my past," She turned and they walked around the home before stopping where the wall to the storage room was. Taking a katana Kagome cut marks in the earth for additions to the home. "I plan on going up eventually."

"Your home is very large…"

"I worked hard making it to my liking, and I still have a lot left to do." Kagome smiled stepping away from the markings to look at the girl. "That will be your room, and this will be the new storage area. And when we do have an upstairs this will all turn into the dining area and the storage will go up there with your room and Shippou's." The miko gasped turning to face the girl in shock scaring the young fox.

"What milady?"

"I was so rude, where were my manners. I never asked your name!" Shippou grunted at her attitude before looking at the girl.

"My parents called me Kumiko… my father said I was his 'beautiful child'." She smiled weakly. "When my sister was the true beauty."

"Where is your sister?"

"Lord Sesshomaru allowed her to marry into a wealthy fox demon family."

"That was nice of him." They walked back into the home and cleaned the dishes before going into town to introduce the children to the new member of their family.

*Break in scenes*

Kagome admired the home now, two stories with four bedrooms and a store room built behind the home. A large dining room a beautiful kitchen connected to a large sitting front room. Kagome even added another bath where Shippou's first room was. Her home was full on most days as well, Sango and Miroku had built a new home not fifty yards away to house their growing hoard.

Kagome had taken Kumiko into the circle, making her the sister that Shippou needed and giving her a mother that was always listening. Sesshomaru had been back occasionally to talk with her and then they would curl up and sleep like the first time, naked and pressed to each other. But he had never gone beyond that, preserving her modesty when it came to the intimate things of their life.

Sitting in the warm sun of the summer Kagome watched the children training with Kohaku and Sango. They were becoming good at the things that were being taught, and soon they would be able to accompany the adults on trips to other villages to exterminate pests. The dragon Ah-un came into the clearing walking up to Kagome to have his masks removed before going to his food trough.

Sesshomaru came into the clearing walking right for Kagome. Everyone stopped moving when he stood before her and presented a small gem of Lapis Lazuli shaped like his crest. She stared at it for a moment before looking up into his eyes.

"Will you Kagome, The Shikon Miko, bless the Lord of the Western Lands?" He stated looking around at her friends and up to InuYasha sitting at the edge of the clearing. Kagome took her necklace off taking the gem and placing it on the chain before turning to allow him to clasp it around her neck.

Turning to look at him she raised her hand and touched his cheek. "I accept you, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." He allowed a smile to pull his lips up at the corners before looking at his brother as he approached.

InuYasha waited for Kagome to turn before he took her hand and kissed it, then he pulled her forward kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly. "I am glad you are happy," He sighed. "And I am glad I can really call you my sister now." They laughed parting once more.

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru who was looking at his half-brother. "Take care of the children and the home for the night." InuYasha nodded as the two took to the skies. Sesshomaru took her some distance, until they reached a clearing big enough (She knew) to allow his full demon beast form to relax.

He leaned in capturing her lips before she could worry about his armor. They pulled the heavy metal off tossing it on the ground as she slid her hands under his haori. Sesshomaru pushed her onto the soft grass before placing himself over her pinning her down.

***Lemon***

Kagome felt his hand wander over her chest and into the layers keeping him from her soft creamy skin. He pulled away to remove the ties and push them off of her to admire the sight of her below him. His haori went next getting tossed over to the pile of his armor before he returned to exploring her body.

His hot tongue ran over the nipple of her left breast as his hand work the other. She moaned arching into the touches before grabbing fistfuls of thick grass. He could smell her as the desires built in her body at his ministrations. His fangs nipped at the skin on her hip getting her to open her legs for him to explore. He took a few licks while his knuckle rubbed at the wet lips causing her to whimper with need.

She pulled him up to her as her hands went to removing his hamaka hastily. Once free of the tight fabric she wrapped her hand around his thick member, giving it a few strokes before he pulled her hand away. He place the appendage around his neck so her blunt nails touched his shoulder blades.

"Why?" She murmured looking up into his glowing golden eyes.

"Because I have wanted nothing as much as I want you." He gave a rumble through his chest to allow her to relax. "And I will want no other as I do you." He pressed into her letting her juices cover him to ease the contact. At her barrier he paused looking down at her before leaning in to brush his lips against her neck. "Bite if you need to."

"Alright." She whispered as he pulled back before slamming into her, filling the passage with his thickness. Her nails bit into his shoulder blades as her blunt teeth bit the flesh over his collarbone. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as he waited for her to adjust. His blood was hammering in his veins to continue to a point that the red was beginning to bleed into his eyes. He felt her hips roll under him as she tested it for herself, hearing her mewl for more he pulled back and entered her once more.

He set the pace pushing into her steadily as her passage clamped around him as she grew closer to the edge of her pleasure. His too was getting closer and he wanted nothing more than to prolong her first time, but he knew that his blood would not wait much longer. She clawed at his back as her back arched off of the ground and his fangs grew. He leaned into her biting down as she felt his seed pumping into her. He pushed in once more before she felt him lock there, sealing the two together.

As the heat of his orgasm filled her womb she felt him licking the bite on her shoulder clean of blood. Leaning up he smiled at her before kissing her once more. Kagome rubbed at her stomach as his member went limp inside her. She whined as he pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty as she never had before.

Pulling her into him he used his haori to cover them before kissing her forehead as she touched her stomach once more.

***End Lemon!***

"We will know within a week if you are with child." He placed his hand over hers before nuzzling her hair. "It is most probable since you are in heat, and I have no doubt that my seed will reach its goal."

"The fact we were locked together…" She murmured looking up into his eyes as the red left them fully.

"A canine method to assure pregnancy." He stated. They laid there looking up at the stars as Kagome wondered over the way her life had gone, giving a little giggle she glanced at the male beside her with a smile.

"If someone would have told me when I first met you that this would happen I would have told them they were crazy."

"I as well." She snuggled closer to him and pressed a kiss to his throat before closing her eyes and letting her body start to fall asleep.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"And I love you, Kagome."

**Well I have no idea why I am writing such long stories, but I got in the mood.**

**I hope everyone liked it and that I get plenty of reviews.**

**I am finishing my other stories this winter break, so I hope to please everyone that has been waiting.**

**Pleasant readings;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
